Dyn
Dyn is an Einherjar from ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria''. He is a Heavy Warrior and can be found in Sahma Desert. Background Dyn was a warrior priest from Dipan, son of commander Guilm and Sylphide, Queen Phyress' attendant. His father saved his mother's life by using the ritual of Soul Transfer. When Sylphide was killed by the undead during the Mist of Niflheim, which began in 599 C.C., Dyn vowed to avenge her. He set out to find and seal the gate to the Underworld, joining forces with Seluvia and Chrystie along the way. When they finally located the gate, Dyn got trapped on the other side and was tortured to death by Hel, Queen of Niflheim. Seluvia and Chrystie were unable to help him, but they proceeded to sing praises of their friend's courage everywhere they went. Dyn is deeply grateful to Silmeria for having saved him from the torments of Hel. He believes that gods and humans are not all that different: there is good and evil, truth and deceit among both. He also sees Midgard as a harvesting-place for both Asgard and Niflheim: the former takes the best, the latter the rest. He would like to protect it from this fate without choosing sides. Nevertheless, he believes that both Asgard and Niflheim are necessary to the good functioning of the world: they give humans a purpose to strive for and an example to avoid. Without them, human souls would simply transmigrate indefinitely, and the world would stagnate. Battle Dyn is a mediocre character. He learns his best attacks late, which is a disadvantage, and does not have anything else to make him stand out. He will join your party with a Striking Sword, Iron Helm, Cuirass, Gauntlet and Metal Greaves. His initial skill is Regenerate Health. Attacks *'Bloody Cascade' - Initial *'Lower Split' - Initial *'Quick Stab' - Initial *'Arm Breaker' - Level 6 *'Iron Bash' - Level 14 *'Smashing Swing' - Level 23 *'Sweep Dive' - Level 31 *'Spinal Current' - Level 40 *'Dreaded Radius' - Level 48 *'Sonic Edge' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Blast Kick, Disassemble, Forbid Sound, Overhand Left, Sideswiper, Structural Shot Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Dyn uses the generic Heavy Warrior Soul Crush, Soul Evocation. He will say "I'm gonna put everything into this!" before using it. Relic Location A greatsword found at the eastern exit of Sahma Desert. Dyn has a 50% chance of appearing. Aaron and Zunde are the other possible options. Dyn will say "I will save Midgard from danger!" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release him, Dyn will ask "So you won't be needing me anymore?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "So this is the end. I'll miss you." Upon being released, Dyn will appear at the Inn in Coriander. He will give you an Earth Gem if you go see him during Chapter 5 or 6. Conversation Dyn may have a short exchange with one of four characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: his mother Sylphide (two possible versions), his father Guilm, Queen Phyress of Dipan and his former travelling companion Chrystie. *'Sylphide (1)' :Dyn: Forgive me, my mother. If only I had come back in time... :Sylphide: Compared to the whole world, my life is of little value. You did the right thing. I'm proud of you. *'Sylphide (2)' :Dyn: Mother, I'm sorry, but I cannot think of that man as father. :Sylphide: I am sorry, Dyn. I do not want to be any more of a burden to that man. *'Guilm' :Dyn: Warrior Guilm, had it not been for you, my mother would've died. I would never have been. I thank thee. :Guilm: You have grown strong! You remind me of when I was young! *'Phyress' :Phyress: If you are his son, it must have happened when we travelled together on that journey. But when? *'Chrystie' :Dyn: You again! It seems we have been cursed to meet again and again. :Chrystie: Oh, shut it! You think I want to be fighting next to you? Despite them having been friends and travelling companions, Dyn has no conversation with Seluvia. Etymology Dyn may be derived from "dean" (especially considering its Japanese pronunciation), which designates a senior figure in a religious or scholarly institution: a fitting name for a warrior priest, especially considering that medieval monasteries were organized in a similar fashion to military platoons http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dean_(education). Alternatively, it may also be derived from δύναμις (dynamis), an Ancient Greek word meaning "skill" or "power" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/dyne, which is also appropriate for a fighter. Yet another possibility is the Welsh word "dyn", which simply means "man" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/dyn. Trivia *Dyn has the same voice actor as Aaron, Zunde, Psoron and Farant. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *It seems that Dyn had a less than friendly relationship with Chrystie, but whether it was because of a personal dislike, or because he believed her and Seluvia responsible for his death is unknown. Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male